This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to display structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Portable computers typically have upper and lower housing portions that are connected by a hinge. The lower housing portion contains components such as printed circuit boards, disk drives, a keyboard, and a battery. The upper housing portion contains a display. When the computer is in an open configuration, the upper housing portion is vertical and the display is visible to the user of the portable computer. When the computer is closed, the upper housing lies flat against the lower housing. This protects the display and keyboard and allows the portable computer to be transported.
Portable computer displays typically contain fragile structures such as layers of glass and can be challenging to mount properly within the upper housing. If care is not taken, the display and the surrounding portions of the upper housing will be bulky and unsightly. At the same time, the elimination of certain structures in the display may result in display that is overly fragile. This could lead to damage to the display during normal use.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display structures in electronic devices such as portable computers.